The present invention relates generally to power systems for telecommunications equipment and networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a distributed user interface technology to simplify the operation and control of power supply systems for telecommunications and networking applications.
The power system of a typical telephone central switching station or Internet routing station is a complex, modular system employing one or more rectifier subsystems and one or more power distribution subsystems connected through a common bus. Also, many power supply systems today have a controller that coordinates the operation of the rectifier and distribution subsystems. Frequently telecommunications systems require backup power, which is typically supplied through a large bank of storage batteries.
Interacting with this complex assemblage of components has heretofore required a fairly high level of technical skill. Skilled engineers are expensive. When it is necessary to make adjustments to the power supply system, or to monitor operating parameters and make appropriate configuration adjustments, traditionally the engineer or technician must visit the site where the power supply system is located so that the operating conditions may be observed and appropriate action taken. While some large installations may have engineers or technicians on staff, many smaller installations, particularly those located in rural areas, are normally unmanned. While it is possible to schedule routine maintenance visits to such remote sites, power supply systems for telecommunications equipment are also regularly subjected to electrical storms and other natural phenomena that create power outages on the electrical power grid to which the power supplies are connected. When AC power is lost due to a power outage, the power supply system will usually switch to reserve power, supplied by batteries or diesel-powered AC generators, or the like. Although the switchover to reserve power is automatic, the available reserve power is not endless. At some point, an engineer or technician may need to make a command decision as to which circuits will continue to be powered and which will be temporarily shut off. In the past, this would be done by making a personal visit to the site.
Electrical storms and other natural phenomena can sometimes create power outages over a widespread region. When such outages occur, it may become necessary for engineers and technicians to visit numerous sites, all within the time that reserve power is being maintained. When a large number of sites are without AC power due to an outage, engineers and technicians must work very efficiently. At such times, an easy to use, consistent user interface is a highly valuable asset.
There are, of course, numerous other situations in which an easy to use, consistent interface is desirable. For example, as the telecommunications system grows, additional loads may be added to the system, necessitating power supply system upgrades. In modular power supply systems, additional rectifier subsystems can be plugged in to increase the power delivery capacity. This may necessitate adding additional backup batteries, as well. When engineers or technicians make such upgrades, they need a clear, easy to use interface through which they will set the operating parameters of the newly added equipment. If any real-time values, reflecting operating currents, voltages, temperatures and the like, are not within expected ranges, the engineer needs to be able to quickly identify the cause.
The present invention provides a remote user interface system that will allow a remote browser application to monitor and control the power system from anywhere in the world. The interface system further supports a local user interface, such as in the form of a liquid crystal display screen and touchpad interface, to provide the same information that is available through the remote browser. Preferably the local interface and the remote browser interface are configured as a series of menu screens providing both static and dynamic (real-time) information. Preferably the screens of the remote browser interface and the local interface are of the same or similar layout so that the user of the remote browser interface will be familiar with the local interface, and vice versa.
The remote user interface system employs a monitor and control system that is coupled to the electric power supply system for obtaining operating state information from at least one of the subsystems of the power supply. The monitor and control system also provides operating state information to at least one of the subsystems of the power supply. A data storage system associated with the monitor and control system stores the state information. A user interface manager is coupled for accessing the data storage system. In the preferred embodiment the user interface manager can both read from and write to the data storage system, thereby datalogically linking the user interface manager with the power supply subsystems.
The user interface manager is operative to deliver an executable Java applet to the remote browser application. The applet generates a user interface within the browser application for monitoring and controlling the electric power supply system. In the preferred embodiment the user interface manager is configured to supply selected state information to the applet for display by the remote browser within the remote user interface. The user interface manager is further configured to receive data values generated by the applet in response to user interaction through the user interface. It communicates these data values to the data storage system for use in controlling the electric power supply system.
Further in accordance with the invention, the remote user interface system generates a plurality of linked pages containing both static text and/or graphical information and also dynamic (real-time) information. The real-time information reflects actual operating conditions within the power supply system, such as voltages, currents, temperatures, time intervals, and the like. This dynamically-displayed content also represents active regions with which the user may interact. For example, the user can select an active region, such as a voltage, by manipulating the user interface cursor until it points to that region. Then, by selecting or clicking on the region, a subsequent page is automatically displayed, showing additional static and/or dynamic information that has a potential bearing on the real-time data previously displayed. Thus, if the user wishes to ascertain why a particular operating voltage is too high, he or she simply clicks on the displayed voltage value and a subsequent screen is displayed, showing control settings and other parameters that have an effect on that operating voltage. Thus the user interface is quite intuitive and easy to use.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.